Kabuto Catches On V1
by wtfpenname
Summary: First version. He finally caught on...took him a few months. ShonenAi. SasuKabu YES, Sasuke TOPS Kabuto. xD
1. Chapter 1

So, instead of finished my other stories, I wrote a new one. :) Lovely. Eh?

This story was interesting to write, I never imagined I can write one where Sasuke tops Kabuto, but here you are. I did it...sorta. o-o

Warnings: Contains Shonen-Ai (BoyxBoy) Sexual Content, Orochimaru, OoCness, cussing, Orochimaru, and humor. And Orochimaru.  
Pairings: SasuKabu and false KabuSasu...if that makes any sense.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. T-T;

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabuto groaned slightly and stared at Sasuke. There was our lovely Uchiha, soaking wet, walking ever so casually around.

This was a fifth time this week, and it was only Monday!

If he didn't know any better, he'd say the younger nin was trying to SEDUCE him.

Kabuto wasn't interested in guys, kthx.

Sasuke leaned on Kabuto's desk and stared at the medic nin, "I pulled a muscle, fix it."

Kabuto smirked his Kabuto smirk, "Yeah right. That's what you said last week. I'm not touching your greasy skin again, go away."

Sasuke blinked. Was Kabuto catching on to what he was doing? About damn time, it only took a couple of months…

Sasuke leaned in closer, "But Kabuto…it REALLY hurts this time.." he whispered suggestively.

Kabuto shrugged, "Then go ask Orochimaru-Sama, HE likes touching little boys."

Sasuke twitched. Yep, Kabuto caught on. "B-but Orochimaru will RAPE ME."

"And YOU'LL rape me. Go away, brat." Kabuto started putting up various thinks. Like test tubes and other doctor-like things.

Sasuke glared at him, then walked out. Little did anyone know, Sasuke was plotting. Plotting a devious plot.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kabuto stormed into Orochimaru's lair/room thing. He looked furious. "Orochimaru-sama!"

Orochimaru blinked at Kabuto, "Kabuto!"

Kabuto twitched, "Tell your future body to leave me alone." Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. Kabuto sighed, "He's stalking me! He walked in WHILE I WAS IN THE SHOWER."

There was a long pause, then...

"Kukukukukukuku. It appears Sasu-chan likes you. I was hoping he'd keep his virginity so I could take it while I had his body, but" He 'ku'd some more, "Nothing stops an Uchiha from getting what he wants. Have a nice night, Kabuto."

Kabuto left the room, dumbfounded.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kabuto was up the whole night, but no Sasuke, thus resulting another Kabuto-dumbfounded moment. He yawned. Great, now he's tired, today's going to be an interesting day at work.

Throughout the day, person after person came in, all left in a rage. Kabuto screwed everything up. His jutsu, his medical herbs, even the bandages. But of course, there WAS one person who wasn't going to leave without satisfying himself. That person was Sasuke Uchiha.

He walked in with an evil smirk on his face. "Well, Kabuto, someone didn't get a lot of sleep last night, did they?"

Kabuto grunted, half asleep in his chair.

This was Sasuke's chance. He crawled on Kabuto's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, "Poor, poor Kabuto. He looks so tired. But at least I got him now."

Kabuto's eyes snapped open, but it was too late. Sasuke had Kabuto pinned, and he wasn't going to get out easily.

But hey, one can try.

Kabuto struggled and squirmed, but this only made Sasuke press on to him more. "Now, Kabuto, you might as well give up. You're too tired to fight, and I'm not going to give up." Sasuke started to lick and suck on Kabuto's collarbone, hands slowly roaming around Kabuto's body.

Kabuto clenched his eyes shut. This was NOT happening. He was NOT getting molested by some kid. He was NOT going to be on bottom.

Then it hit him. Kabuto smirked, he was brilliant sometimes. But only sometimes. "Ooooh! Sasu-chan!" he moaned out.

Sasuke stared at him strangely, then smirked. He won. He placed his lips on Kabuto's, only to be roughly shoved back into the desk. Now it was Kabuto pinning Sasuke. Tongues were in each other's mouths, hands up each other's shirts, other hands trying to pull each other's pants off…

Kabuto huffed, "Sasuke, I can't get your pants off. You're going to have to do it." Sasuke nodded slightly and began to fumble with his pants.

He finally got them off and grinned, "Kabuto, they're off! Now-" He blinked. Kabuto was gone.

"That bastard." Sasuke growled. He realized he just got tricked. But now, to Kabuto's misfortune, Sasuke wanted Kabuto even more. And he was going to get Kabuto.

…After a nice cold shower…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, random, wasn't it? xD I MIGHT write a sequel, if the readers want one. So reveiw and I might just write one. :)


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Kabuto Catches On has a newer, more nicer version now. n-n It has it's own story, so just go into my profile and go down to my stories and click on "Kabuto Catches On REWRITTEN" And there will be a sequel, due to requests. n-n

Hope you all like the new one ;w;

-Jin


End file.
